


West Coast Avengers Episode One

by Starlight8303



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight8303/pseuds/Starlight8303
Summary: The West Coast Avengers is a reality show and this is what happens.





	West Coast Avengers Episode One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Reality Show *PARODY* Ep 1 (Hot Toys Stopmotion)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441809) by Killzmotion. 



> I suggest to listen to this Avengers Reality Show *PARODY* Ep 1 (Hot Toys Stopmotion) while reading.

America: Get up! Rise and shine! We have a lot to do today.  
Gwen: For some reason, America thinks that everyone should get up at 8:30 AM EVERY MORNING !!!  
Loki: Chevez is an asshole.  
           
Viv: Every morning is the same. Everyone is fighting for the only bathroom in the whole house.  
Gwen: Kate, could you hurry? It's been an hour.  
America: Everyone, step back. I'll kick the door now.  
 Viv: I do not think this is a good idea.  
 Gwen: No! Just wait.  
 America: Nobody asked you, Poole.  
 Clint: Here we go. [Sarcasm].  
 Clint: Every day is always something.  
 Gwen: Hey! I'm not trying to start fighting you.  
 Bruce: I'm upset...  
 America: And what are you going to do? Are you going to stop me?  
 Loki: Hey! Don't touch my Gwen!  
 America: Don't make me start with you, Odinson.  
 Gwen: Enough!  
  Bruce: Guys! I'm serious...

Gwen: Every Tuesday we have a meeting where we write down our problems and read to the rest of the group.  
          
 Bruce: I have a couple of sentences ..... Viv, if you could close the toothpaste when you're done - that would be great. Toothpaste on the surface becomes hard and coarse and I always have to clean it ..... and Loki and Cecil, no matter who leaves his hair in the drain after a shower ..... it really needs to stop ..... ....it's disgusting. Well, this is the end of my list.  
   
Gwen: So, first of all, I would like America to stop challenging everything I say.  
America: Then don't say what I can challenge.  
Gwen: See? This is exactly what I was talking about.  
Loki: She didn't ask you [To America]  
America: Do you want me to blow both your hands this time?  
Gwen: Hey! Enough!  
 Clint: I think we need to intervene.  
America: Seriously? You think so?  
Viv: Yes, I agree. Bruce?  
Bruce: What?  
Viv: You are a doctor.  
Bruce: Um ... really .... yes ... America ... um ... tell me about your mother.  
Gwen: Oh god no! Do not ask her about her mothers.  
Clint: Here we go again.

Viv: Living together is ... well .... never boring. Everyone has the little things they do and it just drives everyone else crazy.  
America: Seriously? Who deleted my Game of Thrones record and replaced it with "Keep up with Kardashian"  
Gwen: Um .... someone left nude magazines on the kitchen table...  
Loki: It's not me ...  
Bruce: Disgusting... LOKI! 11 !! 1! 1  
Loki: It's not me...  
Viv: Who drank all my vodka?  
 Viv: It's not me ...  
America: Someone continues to leave dirty underwear hanging on the mirror. Perhaps this is the reindeer ...  
Loki: It's not me ...  
Loki: Of course it was me.

America: Haye, Loki ..... Thor is better.  
Loki: idiot...

America: Everyone thinks that Wanda is waiting for a flock of dogs in his room.  
Loki: He definitely hides cats.  
Cecil: I think everyone is finding out to the fact that I have dogs.  
Gwen: I think Cecil is a very interesting person.  
Cecil: .... there is a cucumber, Matt, a speck, Mr. Mustache, Dorian Keith Charles the third, Annie ... (Dog nicknames)  
Loki: He scares me.  
Cecil: Want some milk?  
Loki:... no .... thanks ...  
Cecil: Are you sure?  
Loki: Yeah.

Bruce: Smoking weed is the only way to keep me from losing my temper in this house.  
Bruce: I don't enjoy pot or anything.  
Viv: Right .....  
Teddy: This morning I had all the Burce's Pot, but everything did not go as expected...  
Hulk: WHERE IS HULK'S GREEN?

5 hours later

Gwen: Loki?  
Loki: Yes?  
Gwen: Can you sing "soft kitty" for me?  
Loki: Soft kitten, warm kitten, little ball of fur. Happy kitten, sleepy kitten purr, purr, purr.

Gwen: We have differences, but in the end, we are a family.  
Loki: America, I F***ing hate you!  
America: Go to Hades, Odinson!  
Gwen: I am very proud to call myself a member of this team.  
Viv: Has anyone seen Scott? Oh...

Teddy: Hey guys, look!  
America: That's why we can't have good things.


End file.
